historyofwwfefandomcom-20200213-history
History of Wrestlemania
Event: WrestleMania Date: March 31, 1985 Location: New York City, New York Arena: Madison Square Garden Attendence: 22,000 Tito Santana defeated The Executioner (Buddy Rose) via submission....King Kong Bundy pinned SD Jonesin nine seconds....Ricky Steamboat pinned Matt Borne....Brutus Beefcake and David Sammartino fought to a Double Countout....Intercontinental Heavyweight Title Match: Junkyard Dog defeated Greg Valentine by Count Out. Valentine retains the Intercontiental title....World Tag Team Title Match: Nikolai Volkoff and Iron Sheik defeated Barry Windham and Mike Rotunda when Volkoff pinned Windham to win the titles....Andre the Giant defeated John Studd in a "bodyslam" match. If Andre lost he would retire. If Studd lost, he would give Andre $15,000....World Womens' Title Match: Wendi Richter (managed by Cyndi Lauper) pinned Lelani Kai to win the title....Main Event Tag Team Match: Hulk Hogan and Mr. T defeated Paul Orndorff and Roddy Piper when Hogan pinned Orndorff. Muhammad Ali was the special outside referee. ---- Event: WrestleMania 2: "What the World is Coming To" Date: April 5, 1986 Location: Long Island, New York Arena: Nassau Coliseum Attendence: 16,585 Don Muraco and Paul Orndorff fought to a Double Count out (4:10)....Intercontinental Heavyweight Title Match: Randy Savage pinned George Steele to retain the Intercontinental title (5:10)....Jake Roberts pinned George Wells (3:15)....Boxing Match: Mr. T (managed by Joe Frazier) defeated Roddy Piper (managed by Lou Duva) by Disqualification (1:15 - 4th Round) in a "boxing" match. Cab Calloway, Darryl Dawkins, and G. Gordon Liddy were the judges. Event: WrestleMania 2: "What the World is Coming To" Date: April 5, 1986 Location: Rosemont, Illinois Arena: The Horizon Attendence: 9,000 World Womens' Title Match: Fabulous Moolah pinned Desiree Peterson to retain the title (1:25)....Flag Match: Cpl. Kirschner pinned Nikolai Volkoff (2:05) in a "flag" match....World Tag Team Title Match: The British Bulldogs (Davey Boy Smith and Dynamite Kid, seconded by Ozzy Osbourne) defeated Greg Valentine and Brutus Beefcake (13:03) when Smith pinned Valentine to win the titles....Battle Royal: Andre the Giant won a "battle royal" which included both wrestlers and NFL players. The other wrestlers were: Ted Arcidi, Tony Atlas, Brian Blair, Jim Brunzell, Bret Hart, Hillbilly Jim, Iron Sheik, King Tonga, Pedro Morales, Jim Niedhart, Bruno Sammartino, Danny Spivey, & John Studd. The NFL players were: Jimbo Covert, Bill Fralic, Russ Francis, Ernie Holmes, Harvey Martin, & William Perry. Dick Butkus and Ed "Too Tall" Jones were the special referees. Event: WrestleMania 2: "What the World is Coming To" Date: April 5, 1986 Location: Los Angeles, California Arena: Los Angeles Sports Arena Attendence: 14,500 Ricky Steamboat pinned Hercules Hernandez....Adrian Adonis pinned Uncle Elmer....Terry and Dory Funk beat Junkyard Dog and Tito Santana (13:00) when Terry pinned Junkyard Dog....World Heavyweight Title Match (Steel Cage): Hulk Hogan beat King Kong Bundy (11:00) in a "steel cage" match to retain the title. Robert Conrad was the special referee. ---- Event: WrestleMania 3: "Bigger, Badder, Better" Date: March 29, 1987 Location: Pontiac, Michigan Arena: The Pontiac SilverDome Attendence: 78,000 (Announced As: 93,173) Rick Martel and Tom Zenk defeated Bob Orton and Don Muraco (5:37) when Martel pinned Muraco....Billy Jack Haynes and Hercules fought to a Double Count out (7:44)....Hillbilly Jim, Little Beaver, and Haiti Kid defeated King Kong Bundy, Lord Littlebrook, and Little Tokyo (3:25) by Disqualification....Loser Must Bow and Kneel: Harley Race pinned Junkyard Dog (4:22) in a "loser must bow and kneel" match....Brutus Beefcake and Greg Valentine defeated Jacques and Raymond Rougeau (4:03) when Valentine pinned Raymond....Hair Versus Hair Match: Roddy Piper defeated Adrian Adonis via sleeperhold in a "hair vs hair" match....The Hart Foundation (Jim Neidhart and Bret Hart) and Danny Davis defeated The British Bulldogs (Davey Boy Smith and Dynamite Kid) and Tito Santana (8:52) when Davis pinned Smith....Butch Reed pinned Koko B. Ware (3:39)....Intercontinental Heavyweight Title Match: Ricky Steamboat pinned Randy Savage (14:35) to win the WWF Intercontinental title....Honkytonk Man pinned Jake Roberts (7:04)....Iron Sheik and Nikolai Volkoff defeated The Killer Bees (B. Brian Blair and Jim Brunzell) (5:44) by Disqualification when Jim Duggan interfered....World Heavyweight Title Match: Hulk Hogan pinned Andre the Giant to retain the title (12:01). ---- Event: WrestleMania 4 Date: March 27, 1988 Location: Atlantic City, New Jersey Arena: Trump Plaza Convention Center Attendence: 18,165 Battle Royal: Bad News Brown won a "battle royal" (10:40) which included: Ron Bass, Brian Blair, Jim Brunzell, Danny Davis, Bret Hart, Hillbilly Jim, Sam Houston, Junkyard Dog, Jim Niedhart, Ken Patera, Jim Powers, Harley Race, Paul Roma, Jacques Rougeau, Raymond Rougeau, Sika, George Steele, Nikolai Volkoff, and Boris Zuhkov....World Heavyweight Title Tournament Match #1: Ted DiBiase pinned Jim Duggan (4:54)....World Heavyweight Title Tournament Match #2: Don Muraco defeated Dino Bravo (4:53) by Disqualification....World Heavyweight Title Tournament Match #3: Randy Savage pinned Butch Reed (5:07)....World Heavyweight Title Tournament Match #4: Greg Valentine pinned Ricky Steamboat (9:12)....World Heavyweight Title Tournament Match #5: One Man Gang defeated Bam Bam Bigelow (2:56) by Count out....World Heavyweight Title Tournament Match #6: Rick Rude drew Jake Roberts (15:00)....Ultimate Warrior pinned Hercules (4:29)....World Heavyweight Title Tournament Quarter-finals Match #1: Hulk Hogan and Andre the Giant fought to a Double Disqualification (5:22)....World Heavyweight Title Tournament Quarter-finals Match #2: Ted DiBiase pinned Don Muraco (5:44)....World Heavyweight Title Tournament Quarter-finals Match #3: Randy Savage pinned Greg Valentine (6:06)....Intercontinental Heavyweight Title Match: Brutus Beefcake defeated Honkytonk Man (6:30) by Disqualification. Honkytonk Man retains the Intercontinental Heavyweight Title....Bobby Heenan, Haku, and Tama defeated The British Bulldogs (Davey Boy Smith and Dynamite Kid) and Koko B. Ware (7:30) when Heenan pinned Ware....World Heavyweight Title Tournament Semi-finals Match #1: Randy Savage defeated One Man Gang (4:05)by Disqualification....World Tag Team Title Match: Demolition Axe & Smash defeated Strike Force (Tito Santana and Rick Martel) (12:33) when Axe pinned Martel to win the titles....World Heavyweight Title Match: Randy Savage pinned Ted DiBiase (9:27) to win the vacant title. ---- Event: WrestleMania 5: "The Megapowers Explode" Date: April 2, 1989 Location: Atlantic City, New Jersey Arena: Trump Plaza Convention Center Attendence: 18,946 Hercules pinned Haku (6:57)....The Twin Towers (Akeem and Big Bossman) defeated The Rockers (Marty Jannetty and Shawn Michaels) (8:02) when Akeem pinned Michaels....Brutus Beefcake and Ted DiBiase fought to a Double Countout (10:01)....Bushwhackers (Butch Miller and Luke Williams) defeated Jacques and Raymond Rougeau (9:10) when Williams pinned Raymond....Mr. Perfect pinned The Blue Blazer (5:38)....Handicap Match: Demolition Axe and Smash defeated The Powers of Pain (Warlord and Barbarian) and Mr. Fuji (8:20) in a "handicap" match when Axe pinned Fuji....ino Bravo pinned Ronnie Garvin (3:06)....The Brain Busters (Arn Anderson and Tully Blanchard) defeated Strike Force (Tito Santana and Rick Martel) (9:17) when Anderson pinned Santana...."Piper's Pit" with Morton Downey, Jr and Brother Love....Jake Roberts defeated Andre the Giant (9:44) by Disqualification. John Studd was the special referee....The Hart Foundation (Bret Hart and Jim Neidhart) defeated Honkytonk Man and Greg Valentine (7:40) when Hart pinned Honkytonk....Intercontinental Heavyweight Title Match: Rick Rude pinned Ultimate Warrior (9:36) to win the Intercontinental title....Jim Duggan and Bad News Brown fought to a Double Count out (3:49)....Red Rooster pinned Bobby Heenan (0:32)....World Heavyweight Title Match: Hulk Hogan pinned Randy Savage (17:54) to win the title. ---- Event: WrestleMania 6: "The Ultimate Challenge" Date: April 1, 1990 Location: Toronto, Ontario, Canada Arena: The SkyDome Attendence: 67,678 Non-Televised Match: Paul Roma pinned Brooklyn Brawler....Rick Martel pinned Koko B. Ware (3:51)....World Tag Team Title Match: Demolition Axe and Smash defeated Collasal Connection (Andre the Giant and Haku) (9:30) when Axe pinned Haku to win the titles....Earthquake pinned Hercules (4:52)....Brutus Beefcake pinned Mr. Perfect (7:48)....Bad News Brown and Roddy Piper fought to a Double Count out (6:48)....The Hart Foundation (Bret Hart and Jim Neidhart) defeated The Bolsheviks (Nikolai Volkoff and Boris Zuhkov) (0:19) when Hart pinned Zuhkov....The Barbarian pinned Tito Santana (4:33)....Mixed Tag Team Match: Dusty Rhodes and Sapphire defeated Randy Savage and Sherri Martel (7:52) when Sapphire pinned Martel....The Orient Express (Sato and Tanaka) defeated The Rockers (Shawn Michaels and Marty Jannetty) (7:38) by Count out....Jim Duggan pinned Dino Bravo (4:15)....Ted DiBiase defeated Jake Roberts (11:50) by Countout....Big Boss Man pinned Akeem (1:49)....Rick Rude pinned Jimmy Snuka (3:59)....World and Intercontinental Heavyweight Title Match: Ultimate Warrior pinned Hulk Hogan (22:51) to win the World title and retain the Intercontinental title. ---- Event: WrestleMania 7: "Superstars and Stripes Forever" Date: March 23, 1991 Location: Los Angeles, California Arena: Los Angeles Sports Arena Attendence: 15,000 Non-Televised Match: Koko B. Ware pinned Brooklyn Brawler....The Rockers (Shawn Michaels and Marty Jannetty) defeated The Barbarian and Haku (10:41) when Michaels pinned Haku....Kerry Von Erich pinned Dino Bravo (3:11)....Davey Smith pinned Warlord (8:15)....World Tag Team Title Match: The Nasty Boys (Brian Knobs and Jerry Sags) defeated The Hart Foundation (Jim Neidhart and Bret Hart) (12:10) when Knobs pinned Niedhart to win the titles....Blindfold Match: Jake Roberts pinned Rick Martel (8:34) in a "blindfold" match....The Undertaker pinned Jimmy Snuka (4:20)....Retirement Match: Ultimate Warrior pinned Randy Savage (20:48) in a "retirement" match....Koji Kitao and Genichiro Tenryu defeated Demolition Smash and Crush (4:44) when Tenryu pinned Smash....Intercontinental Heavyweight Title Match: Big Bossman defeated Mr. Perfect (10:47) by Disqualification. Mr. Perfect retains the titles....Earthquake pinned Greg Valentine (3:14)....The Legion of Doom (Hawk and Animal) defeated Power and Glory (Hercules and Paul Roma) (0:59) when Animal pinned Roma....Virgil defeated Ted DiBiase (7:41) by Countout....The Mountie pinned Tito Santana (1:21)....World Heavyweight Title Match: Hulk Hogan pinned Sgt Slaughter (20:26) to win the title. ---- Event: WrestleMania 8 Date: April 5, 1992 Location: Indianapolis, Indiana Arena: Hoosier Dome Attendence: 62,167 Non-Televised Match: The Bushwhackers (Luke Williams and Butch Miller) defeated The Beverly Brothers (Beau and Blake) (10:00)....Shawn Michaels pinned Tito Santana (10:39)....The Undertaker pinned Jake Roberts (6:36)....Intercontinental Heavyweight Title Match: Bret Hart pinned Roddy Piper (13:50) to win the Intercontinental title....Eight Man Tag Team Match: Big Boss Man, Virgil, Sgt Slaughter, and Jim Duggan defeated The Nasty Boys (Brian Knobs and Jerry Sags), Repo Man, and The Mountie (5:22) when Virgil pinned Knobbs....World Heavyweight Title Match: Randy Savage pinned Ric Flair (18:05) to win the title....World Tag Team Title Match: The Natural Disasters (Earthquake and Typhoon) defeated Money Inc. (Ted DiBiase and Irwin R. Schyster) (8:39) by Count Out. Money Inc. retain the tag team titles....Owen Hart pinned Skinner (1:11)....Tatanka pinned Rick Martel (4:33)....Hulk Hogan defeated Sid Justice (12:44) by Disqualification. ---- Event: WrestleMania 9 Date: April 4, 1993 Location: Las Vegas, Nevada Arena: Caeser's Palace Attendance: 15,045 Non-Televised Match: Tito Santana pinned Papa Shango (8:00)....Intercontinental Heavyweight Title Match: Tatanka defeated Shawn Michaels (18:13) by Count Out. Shawn Michaels retain the Intercontinental title....Rick and Scott Steiner defeated Headshrinkers Samu and Fatu (14:22) when Scott pinned Samu....Doink (Matt Borne) pinned Crush (8:28)....Razor Ramon pinned Bob Backlund (3:45)....World Tag Team Title Match: Money Inc. (Ted DiBiase and Irwin R. Schyster) defeated The MegaManiacs (Hulk Hogan and Brutus Beefcake) (18:27) by Disqualification. Money Inc. retains the Tag Team titles....Lex Luger pinned Mr. Perfect (10:56)....The Undertaker defeated Giant Gonzales (7:33) by Disqualification....World Heavyweight Title Match: Yokozuna pinned Bret Hart (8:55) to win the title....World Heavyweight Title Match: Hulk Hogan pinned Yokozuna (0:21) to win the title. ---- Event: WrestleMania 10 Date: March 20, 1994 Location: New York City, New York Arena: Madison Square Garden Attendence: 18,065 Free-For-All Match: The Heavenly Bodies (Jimmy Del Ray and Pritchard) defeated The Bushwhackers (Luke Williams and Butch Miller) when Del Rey pinned Miller....Owen Hart pinned Bret Hart (20:21)....Mixed Tag Team Match: Bam Bam Bigelow and Luna Vachon defeated Doink (Phil Apollo) and Dink (6:09) when Bigelow pinned Doink....Falls Count Anywhere Match: Randy Savage defeated Crush (9:49) in a "falls count anywhere" match when Crush couldn't return to the ring in 60 seconds....World Womens' Title Match: Alundra Blayze pinned Lelani Kai (3:20) to retain the title....World Tag Team Title Match: Men on a Mission (Mo and Mabel) defeated The Quebecers (Jacques and Pierre) (7:41) by Countout. The Quebecers retain the tag team titles....World Heavyweight Title Match: Yokozuna defeated Lex Luger (14:40)by Disqualification. Mr. Perfect was the special referee. Yokozuna retains the title....Earthquake pinned Adam Bomb (0:32)....Intercontinental Heavyweight Title Match (Ladder Match): Razor Ramon beat Shawn Michaels (18:47) in a "ladder" match to retain the Intercontinental title....World Heavyweight Title Match: Bret Hart pinned Yokozuna (10:38) to win the title. Roddy Piper was the special referee. ---- Event: WrestleMania 11 Date: April 2, 1995 Location: Hartford, Connecticut Arena: Hartford Civic Center Attendence: 15,000 The Allied Powers (Lex Luger and Davey Smith) defeated Jacob and Eli Blue (6:34) when Smith made the pin....Intercontinental Heavyweight Title Match: Razor Ramon defeated Jeff Jarrett (13:32) by Disqualification. Jarrett retains the Intercontinental Title....The Undertaker pinned King Kong Bundy (6:36). Larry Young was the special referee....World Tag Team Title Match: Owen Hart and Yokozuna defeated The Smoking Gunns (Bart and Billy) (9:42) when Hart pinned Billy to win the tag team titles...."I Quit" Match: Bret Hart defeated Bob Backlund (9:34) in an "I Quit" match....World Heavyweight Title Match: Diesel pinned Shawn Michaels (20:35) to retain the title....Lawrence Taylor pinned Bam Bam Bigelow (11:42). ---- Event: WrestleMania 12 Date: March 31, 1996 Location: Anaheim, California Arena: Arrowhead Pond at Anaheim Attendence: 18,852 Free-for-All Match (World Tag Team Title Match): The Bodydonnas (Skip and Zip) defeated Henry and Phinneus Godwinn (5:21) when Skip pinned Phinneus to win the vacant tag team titles....Free For All Match: The Nacho Man and The Huckster fought to a no-contest.. Billionnaire Ted was the special referee. This was a pre-taped segment....Vader, Owen Hart, and Davey Smith defeated Jake Roberts, Yokozuna, and Ahmed Johnson (12:51) when Vader pinned Roberts....Hollywood Backlot Brawl: Roddy Piper and Goldust battled in the first half of the "Hollywood backlot brawl." This was a pre-taped segment. A live segment ended after the seventh bout....Steve Austin pinned Savio Vega (10:00)....Ultimate Warrior pinned Hunter Hearst Helmsley (1:36)....The Undertaker pinned Diesel (16:46)....World Heavyweight Title Match (Ironman Match): Shawn Michaels pinned Bret Hart (1:01.52) in an "ironman" match to win the title. ---- Event: WrestleMania 13: "Heat" Date: March 23, 1997 Location: Rosemont, Illinois Arena: The Horizon Attendence: 18,197 Free-for-All Match: Billy Gunn pinned Flash Funk (7:05)....Four Corners Tag Team Match: The Headbangers (Mosh and Thrasher) defeated The New Blackjacks (Bradshaw and Windham), The Godwinns (Phinneaus and Henry), and Phil Lafon & Doug Furnas (10:39) in a "four corners" match. The Blackjacks were Disqualified (4:37). Furnas and Lafon were counted out (5:00). Mosh pinned Phinneus (10:39)....Intercontinental Heavyweight Title Match: Rocky Maivia pinned the Sultan (9:45) to retain the Intercontinental title....Hunter Hearst Helmsley pinned Goldust (14:28)....World Tag Team Title Match: Owen Hart and Davey Smith fought to a Double Count Out with Vader and Mankind (16:08). Owen Hart and Davey Smith retain the tag team titles....Submission Match: Bret Hart defeated Steve Austin (22:05) in a "submission" match. Ken Shamrock was the guest referee....Chicago Street Fight Match: The Legion of Doom (Hawk and Animal) and Ahmed Johnson defeated Nation of Domination (Farooq, Crush, and Savio Vega) (10:45) in a "Chicago street fight" when Animal pinned Crush....World Heavyweight Title Match: The Undertaker pinned Sycho Sid (21:19) to win the title. ---- Event: WrestleMania 14: "X-Rated" Date: March 29, 1998 Location: Boston, Massachuttes Arena: The Fleet Center Attendence: 19,028 Tag Team Battle Royal: LOD 2000 (Hawk and Aniaml) won a "tag team battle royal" (8:19). The other teams in the match were: Savio Vega and Miguel Perez, Recon and Sniper, Chainz and Bradshaw, D-Lo Brown and Mark Henry, The Quebecers (Pierre and Jacques), The Rock-n-Roll Express (Ricky Morton and Robert Gibson), Jesus Castillo and Jose Estrada, The Headbangers (Mosh and Thrasher), Too Much (Scott Taylor and Brian Christopher), Steve Blackman and Flash Funk, The Godwinns (Henry and Phinneaus), DOA (Skull and Eight Ball), Farooq and Kama, and New Midnight Express (Bob Holly and Bart Gunn)....World Light-Heavyweight Title Match: Taka Michinoku pinned Aguila (5:57) to retain the title....European Heavyweight Title Match: Hunter Hearst Helmsley pinned Owen Hart (11:29) to retain the title....Mixed Tag Team Match: Marc Mero and Sable defeated Goldust and Luna (9:11) when Sable pinned Luna....Intercontinental Heavyweight Title Match: Rocky Maivia defeated Ken Shamrock (4:49) by Disqualification. Rocky Maivia retains the Intercontinental Title....World Tag Team Title Match (Dumpster Match): Terry Funk and Cactus Jack defeated The New Age Outlaws (Billy Gunn and Jesse James) (10:01) in a "dumpster" match to win the tag team titles. However, the belts were held-up due to a technicality....The Undertaker pinned Kane (16:58)....World Heavyweight Title Match: Steve Austin pinned Shawn Michaels (20:02) to win the title. Mike Tyson was the special referee. ---- Event: WrestleMania 15 Date: March 28, 1999 Location: Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Arena: First Union Center Attendence: 18,274 Sunday Night Heat Match: Jacquelyn pinned Ivory (1:24)....Sunday Night Heat Match (Battle Royal): D-Lo Brown and Test win battle royal (4:16). Also in the match were: Steve Blackman, Justin Bradshaw, Brian Christopher, DOA, Droz, Farooq, Gillberg, The Godfather, Jeff & Matt Hardy, Legion of Doom, Midian, Public Enemy, Tiger Ali Singh, Scott Taylor, and Viscera....World Hardcore Title Match (Triangle Match): Bob Holly defeated Al Snow and Billy Gunn (7:06) in a "hardcore triangle" match to win the WWF Hardcore Title....World Tag Team Title Match: Owen Hart and Jeff Jarrett defeated D-Lo Brown and Test (3:58) when Jarrett pinned Brown to retain the tag team titles....Brawl for All Match: Butterbean Knocks Out Bart Gunn (0:35 - 1st Rnd) in a "brawl for all" match....Mankind defeated Paul Wight (6:50) by Disqualification....Intercontinental Heavyweight Title Match (Four Corners Match): Jesse James defeated Goldust, Ken Shamrock, and Val Venis (9:47) in a "four corners' match. Shamrock pinned Goldust. James pinned Venis. James pinned Shamrock (9:47)....Kane defeated Hunter Hearst Helmsley (11:33) by Disqualification....World Womens' Title Match: Sable pinned Tori (5:06) to retain the title....European Heavyweight Title Match: Shane McMahon pinned X-Pac (8:41) to retain the title....Hell in a Cell Match: The Undertaker pinned Big Boss Man (9:46) in a "hell in a cell" match....World Heavyweight Title Match: Steve Austin pinned Rocky Maivia (16:52) to win the title. ---- Event: WrestleMania 16 Date: April 2, 2000 Location: Anaheim, California Arena: The Pond at Anaheim Attendence: 18,742 Big Boss Man and Bull Buchanan defeated The Godfather and D'Lo Brown (9:08) when Buchanan pinned D'Lo Brown...World Hardcore Title Match (Hardcore Battle Royal): Hardcore Holly wins the battle royal and the title (14:59). Other participants were: The entrants are Tazz, Viscera, Pete Gas, Rodney, Joey Abbs, Hardcore Holly, Taka Michinuko, Funaki, Headbanger Mosh, Headbanger Thrasher, Faarooq, Bradshaw, and Crash Holly. Tazz pinned Crash (0:30). Viscera pinned Tazz (1:00). Funaki pinned Viscera (7:15). Rodney pinned Funaki (8:10). Joey Abbs pinned Rodney (8:34). Thrasher pinned Joey Abbs (8:55). Pete Gass pinned Thrasher (9:30). Tazz pinned Pete Gas (11:15). Crash pinned Tazz (14:26). Hardcore pinned Crash (14:59)...T&A (Test and Prince Albert) defeated Al Snow and Steve Blackman (7:04) when Test pinned Blackman...World Tag Team Title Match (Tables and Ladders, Three Way Match): Edge and Christian defeated The Dudley Boys (D-Von and Buh-Buh Ray Dudley) and The Hardy Boyz (Jeff and Matt Hardy) (23:30) to win the tag team titles in a "tables and ladders, three way" Match...Cat Fight Match: Terri Runnels defeated The Kat (2:24) in a "cat fight" match...Six-Man Tag Team Match: Chyna and Too Cool (Scott Taylor and Brian Christopher) defeated The Radicals (Eddy Guerrero, Perry Saturn, and Dean Malenko) (9:38) when Chyna pinned Guerrero...Intercontinental Title and European Heavyweight Title Match (Three Way Match, Best Two out of Three Falls): Chris Benoit defeated Kurt Angle and Chris Jericho to win the Intercontinental Title when Benoit pinned Jericho in the first fall (8:13). Chris Jericho defeated Kurt Angle and Chris Benoit to win the European Title when Jericho pinned Benoit (13:52)...Kane and Rikishi Phatu defeated X-Pac and Jesse James (4:00) when Kane pinned X-Pac...World Heavyweight Title Match (Fatal Four Way Elimination Match): Hunter Hearst Helmsley defeated Rocky Maivia, Mick Foley, and The Big Show in a "fatal four way elimination" match to retain the title. Rocky Maivia pinned The Big Show (4:50). Hunter Hearst Helmsley pinned Mick Foley (19:43). Hunter Hearst Helmsley pinned Rocky Maivia. ---- Event: WWF WrestleMainia 17 Date: April 1, 2001 Location: Houston, Texas Arena: The Astrodome Attendance: 67,925 Dark Match: X-Pac and Justin Credible defeated Steve Blackman and Grandmaster Sexay (2:40)...Intercontinental Heavyweight Title Match: Chris Jericho pinned Steven Regal (7:40) to retain the title...Right to Censor (The Goodfather, Bull Buchanan, and Val Venis) defeated Tazz and The Acolytes (Bradshaw and Faarooq) (3:56) when Bradshaw pinned Goodfather...World Hardcore Title Match (Three-way Match): Kane defeated The Big Show and Raven (9:28) when Kane pinned Big Show to win the title...European Heavyweight Title Match: Eddie Guerrero pinned Test (8:32) to win the title...Kurt Angle defeated Chris Benoit (14:10)...World Women's Title Match: Chyna pinned Ivory (2:38) to win the title...Street Fight Match: Shane McMahon pinned Vince McMahon (14:11) in a "street fight" match...World Tag Team Title Match (Tables, Ladders, and Chairs II Match): Edge and Christian defeated The Dudley Boyz (D-Von and Buh-Buh Ray) and The Hardy Boyz (Jeff and Matt Hardy) (15:50) in a "Tables, Ladders, and Chairs II" match to win the tag team titles...Gimmick Battle Royal: Iron Shiek won a battle royal at (3:50). Other participants included: Bushwhacker Luke, Bushwhacker Butch, Duke Droese, Doink the Clown, Nikolai Volkoff, Tugboat, Earthquake, Gobbledy Gooker, Hillbilly Jim, Brother Love, Sgt. Slaughter, Michael Hayes, One Man Gang, Kamala, Jim Cornette, and The Goon...The Undertaker pinned Triple H (18:27)...World Heavyweight Title Match (No Disqualification Match): Steve Austin pinned The Rock to win the title (28:08). ---- Event: WWF WrestleMainia X-8 Date: March 17, 2002 Location: Toronto, Ontario, Canada Arena: The SkyDome Attendance: 68,237 Intercontinental Heavyweight Title Match: Rob Van Dam pinned William Regal (9:39) to win the title...European Heavyweight Title Match: Diamond Dallas Page pinned Christian to (9:16) retain the title...World Hardcore Title Match: Spike Dudley pinned Maven (5:05) to win the title. The match was originally, Goldust vs. Maven. Thanks to the 24/7 Hardcore Title Defense Rule...World Hardcore Title Match: Hurricane Helms pinned Spike Dudley (3:00) to win the title...Kurt Angle pinned Kane (16:14)...No Disqualification Match: The Undertaker pinned Ric Flair 28:20 in a "No Disqualification" match...Edge pinned Booker T. (9:45)...World Hardcore Title Match: Mighty Molly pinned Hurricane Helms to win the title...Steve Austin pinned Scott Hall (15:26)...World Tag Team Title Match (Four-Corners Elimination Match): Chuck Palumbo and Billy Gunn defeated The Hardy Boyz (Jeff and Matt Hardy), The Dudley Boyz (Buh-Buh Ray and D-Von), and The Acolytes (Faarrooq and Bradshaw) (22:16) in a four-way match to retain the tag team titles. D-Von pinned Faarooq. Jeff Hardy pinned Buh-Buh Ray Dudley (19:00). Chuck Palumbo pinned Jeff Hardy (22:16)...World Hardcore Title Match: Christian pinned Mighty Molly...The Rock pinned Hulk Hogan (26:57)...Women's World Title Match: Jazz defeated Trish Stratus and Lita (9:00) in a "three-way" match to retain the title when Jazz pinned Lita...Undisputed (WWF and WCW) World Heavyweight Title Match: Triple H pinned Chris Jericho (29:34) to win the Undisputed World Title. ---- Event: WWE WrestleMania 19 Date: March 30, 2003 Location: Seattle, Washington Arena: Safeco Field Attendance: 54,097 Sunday Night Heat Match: (RAW) World Tag Team Title Match: Sean Morely and Lance Storm defeated Kane and Rob Van Dam when Storm pinned Van Dam to retain the tag team titles...World Cruiserweight Title Match (SmackDown! Match): Matt Hardy pinned Rey Misterio (4:30) to retain the title...Handicap Match (SmackDown! Match): The Undertaker defeated A-Train and The Big Show (9:44) in a "handicap" match when The Undertaker pinned A-Train...Women's World Title Match (Three-Way Match, RAW Match): Trish Stratus defeated Victoria and Jazz (7:20) in a "three way" match to win the title when Trish Stratus pinned Victoria...(SmackDown!) World Tag Team Title Match (Three-Way Match, SmackDown! Match): Team Angle (Shelton Benjamin and Charlie Haas) defeated Chris Benoit and Rhyno, and Los Guerreros (Eddie and Chavo Guerrero) (8:35) in a "three way" match when Shelton Benjamin pinned Chavo Guerrero to retain the tag team titles...RAW Match: 'Shawn Michaels pinned Chris Jericho (22:34)...('RAW) World Heavyweight Title Match: Triple H pinned Booker T. (18:50) to retain the title...Street Fight (SmackDOwn! Match): Hulk Hogan pinned Vince McMahon (20:53) in a "Street fight" match...RAW Match: The Rock pinned Steve Austin (17:52)...(SmackDown!) World Heavyweight Title Match: Brock Lesnar pinned Kurt Angle (21:07) to win the title. ---- Event: WWE WrestleMania 20 Date: March 14, 2004 Location: New York City, New York Arena: Madison Square Garden Attendance: 20,000 (SmackDown!) United States Heavyweight Title Match: John Cena pinned The Big Show (9:13) to win the title...(RAW) World Tag Team Title Match (Fatal Four-Way Match): Rob Van Dam and Booker T. defeated La Resistance (Renee Dupree and Rob Conway), Mark Jindrak and Garrison Cade, and The Dudley Boyz (Buh-Buh Ray and D-Von Dudley) in a "Fatal Four-Way" match (7:55) to retain the tag team titles when Van Dam pinned Conway...RAW Match: Christian pinned Chris Jericho (14:56)...(RAW) Handicap Match: Evolution (Ric Flair, Batista, and Randy Orton) defeated Rock and Sock Connection (Mick Foley and The Rock) (17:09) in a "Handicap" match when Orton pinned Foley...(SmackDown! vs. RAW) Playboy Evening Gown Match: Torrie Wilson and Sable (SmackDown!) defeated Jackie Gayda and Stacy Keibler (RAW) in a "Playboy Evening Gown" match (2:41) when Torrie pinned Jackie...(SmackDown!) World Cruiserweight Title Match (Cruiserweight Open Match): 'Chavo Guerrero defeated Ultimo Dragon, Sho Funaki, Shannon Moore, Jamie Noble, Billy Kidman, Rey Misterio, Yoshihiro Tajiri, and Nunzio (10:38) in a "Cruiserweight Open" match to retain the title. Ultimo Dragon pinned Shannon Moore (1:18). Jamie Noble pinned Ultimo Dragon. Jamie Noble pinned Sho Funaki. Jamie Noble defeated Nunzio by Count Out (4:15). Billy Kidman pinned Jamie Noble (6:08). Rey Misterio pinned Billy Kidman (7:35). Rey Misterio pinned Yoshihiro Tajiri (8:38). Chavo Guerrero pinned Rey Misterio (10:38) to retain the title...'SmackDown! vs. RAW Match: Bill Goldberg (RAW) pinned Brock Lesnar (SmackDown!) (13:48). Steve Austin was the special referee...(SmackDown!) World Tag Team Title Match (Fatal Four-Way Match): Rikishi and Scotty Too Hotty defeated The Basham Brothers (Doug and Danny Basham), World's Greatest Tag Team (Shelton Benjamin and Charlie Haas), and The APA (Farrooq and Bradshaw) in a "Fatal Four-Way" match (6:05) to retain the tag team titles when Rikishi pinned Danny Basham...(RAW) Women's World Title Match: Victoria pinned Molly Holly (4:56) to retain the title. After the match, Molly Holly had her head shaved...(SmackDown!) World Heavyweight Title Match: Eddie Guerrero pinned Kurt Angle (21:30) to retain the title...SmackDown! vs. RAW Match: The Undertaker (SmackDown!) pinned Kane (RAW) (6:56)...(RAW) World Heavyweight Title Match (Triple Threat Match): Chris Benoit defeated Triple H and Shawn Michaels in a "Triple Threat" match (24:07) to win the title when Benoit made Triple H submit. ---- Event: WWE WrestleMania 21 Date: April 3, 2005 Location: Los Angeles, California Arena: Staples Center Attendance: 20,193 30-Man "SmackDown! vs. RAW" Battle Royal (DVD Only): 'Booker T. (SD!) won the "30-Man SmacKDown! vs. RAW Battle Royal" match. Also in the match were: Akio (SD!), Danny Basham (SD!), Doug Basham (SD!), Rob Conway (RAW), Simon Dean (RAW), Spike Dudley (SD!), Sho Funaki (SD!), Sylvan Grenier (RAW), Charlie Haas (SD!), John Heidenreich (SD!), Hardcore Holly (SD!), Hurricane Helms (RAW), Mark Jindrak (SD!), Orlando Jordan (SD!), Paul London (SD!), Chris Masters (RAW), Maven (RAW), Nunzio (SD!), William Regal (RAW), Luther Reigns (SD!), Rhyno (RAW), Rosey (RAW), Scotty Too Hotty (SD!), Gene Snitsky (RAW), Yoshihiro Tajiri (RAW), Tyson Tomko (RAW), Val Venis (RAW), and Viscera (RAW)...'SmackDown! Match: Rey Misterio pinned Eddie Guerrero (12:00)...(RAW) Money in the Bank (Ladder) Match: Edge defeated Shelton Benjamin, Edge, Christian, Chris Jericho, and Kane (15:10) in a "Money in the Bank Ladder" match...RAW vs. SmackDown! Match: The Undertaker (SmackDown!) pinned Randy Orton (RAW) (14:06)...RAW Women's World Title Match: Trish Stratus pinned Christy Hemme (4:40) to retain the title...RAW vs. SmackDown! Match: Kurt Angle (SmackDown!) defeated Shawn Michaels (RAW) (27:16) by submission...(SmackDown!) Sumo Wrestling Match: Akebono defeated The Big Show (3:00) in a "Sumo" match...SmackDown! World Heavyweight Title Match: John Cena pinned John Bradshaw Leyfield (11:18) to win the title...RAW World Heavyweight Title Match: Batista pinned Triple H (21:32) to win the title. ---- Event: WWE WrestleMania 22 Date: April 2, 2006 Location: Chicago, Illinois Arena: All-State Arena Attendance: 17,155 RAW vs. SmackDown! Battle Royal (To Be on DVD): 'Viscera won a “battle royal.” Also in the match were: Lance Cade, Simon Dean, Eugene, Funaki, Goldust, Sylvan Grenier, Joey Mercury, Trevor Murdoch, Johnny Nitro, Psicosis, William Regal, Stevie Richards, The Road Warrior, Gene Snitsky, Matt Stryker, Super Crazy, and Tyson Tomko...'RAW World Tag Team Title Match: Kane and The Big Show defeated Carlito Carribean Cool and Chris Masters (6:00) when Kane pinned Carlito to retain the tag team titles...Money in the Bank Ladder Match (RAW vs. SmackDown! Match): Rob Van Dam (RAW) defeated Matt Hardy (SmackDown!), Shelton Benjamin (RAW), Fit Finlay (SmackDown!), Bobby Lashley (SmackDown!), and Ric Flair (RAW) (12:00) in a "Money in the Bank Ladder" match...SmackDown! United States Heavyweight Title Match: John Bradshaw Leyfield pinned Chris Benoit (9:00) to win the title...RAW Hardcore Falls Count Anywhere Match: Edge pinned Mick Foley (15:00) in a "Hardcore Falls Count Anywhere" match...SmackDown! Match: The Boogeyman pinned Booker T. (5:00)...RAW Women's World Title Match: Mickie James pinned Trish Stratus (9:00) to win the title...SmackDown! Casket Match: The Undertaker defeated Mark Henry (9:00) in a "Casket" match...RAW No Holds Barred Match: Shawn Michaels pinned Vince McMahon (18:00) in a "No Holds Barred" match...SmackDown! World Heavyweight Title Match (Three Way Match): Rey Misterio defeated Kurt Angle and Randy Orton (9:00) in a "Three Way" match to win the title...RAW Diva Playoby Pillow Fight Match: Torrie Wilson defeated Candice Michelle (4:00) in a "Diva Playoby Pillow Fight" match...RAW World Heavyweight Title Match: John Cena defeated Triple H (21:00) via submission to retain the title. ---- Event: WrestleMainia 23 Date: April 1, 2007 Location: Detroit, Michigan Arena: Ford Field Attendance: 74,687 (Announced As: 80,103) Interpromotional Lumberjack Dark Match: Carlito Carribean Cool and Ric Flair (RAW) defeated Gregory Helms and Chavo Guerrero (SmackDown!) when Carlito pinned Chavo Guerrero... Interpromotional Money in the Bank Ladder Match: Ken Kennedy (SmackDown!) defeated CM Punk (ECW), King Booker T. (SmackDown!), Fit Finlay (SmackDown!), Edge (RAW), Randy Orton (RAW), Matt Hardy (SmackDown!), and Jeff hardy (RAW) (19:10) in an "Interpromotional Money in the Bank Ladder" match...Interpromotional Match: The Great Kahli (RAW) pinned Kane (SmackDown!) (5:32) in an "Interpromotional" match...SmackDown! United States Heavyweight Title Match: Chris Benoit pinned Montel Vontavious Porter (9:20) to retain the title...SmackDown! World Heavyweight Title Match: The Undertaker pinned Batista (15:48) to win the title...ECW Match: 'ECW Originals (Rob Van Dam, Sabu, The Sandman, and Tommy Dreamer) defeated ECW New Breed (Elijah Burke, Kevin Thorn, Marcus Cor Von, and Matt Striker) (6:20) when Rob Van Dam pinned Striker...'Interpromotional "Billionaire Hair vs. Hair" Match: ECW World Champion, Bobby Lashley, (Representing Donald Trump) defeated RAW Intercontinental Champion, Umaga, (Representing Vince McMahon) (13:05) in an "Interpromotional Billionaire Hair vs. Hair" match...Interpromotional Women's World Title Match (LumberJill Match): RAW's Melina pinned SmackDown!'s Ashley Massaro (3:07) in a "LumberJill" match to retain the title. Lumberjills were Mickie James, Torrie Wilson, Candace Michelle, Victoria, Maria, Kelly Kelly, Brooke Adams, Leyla, Jillian Hall, Kristall Marshall, Michelle McCool and Trinity... RAW World Heavyweight Title Match: John Cena pinned Shawn Michaels (28:21) to retain the title. ---- Event: WWE WrestleMania 24 Date: March 30, 2008 Location: Orlando, Florida Arena: Orlando Citrus Bowl Attendance: 74,635 Dark Match (24-Man Interpromotional Battle Royal, Winner Receives ECW World Title Shot Later On): Kane won a "24-Man Interpromotional Battle Royal" to earn a ECW World Title Shot later on. Other participants were: The Great Khali (SmackDown!), Mark Henry (SmackDown!), Chuck Palumbo (SmackDown!), Harcore Holly (RAW), Cody Rhodes (RAW), Jamie Noble (SmackDown!), Val Venis (RAW), Hacksaw Jim Duggan (RAW), Shannon Moore (SmackDown!), Jimmy Wang Yang (SmackDown!), Jesse Dalton (SmackDown!), Festus Dalton (SmackDown!), Deuce (SmackDown!), Domino (SmackDown!), Brian Kendrick (RAW), Elijah Burke (ECW), Lance Cade (RAW), Trevor Murdoch (RAW), Mike Mizanin (ECW), Kofi Kingston (ECW), Tommy Dreamer (ECW), Gene Snitsky (RAW), and Matt Striker (ECW)...Belfast Brawl Match: John Bradshaw Leyfield (RAW) pinned Fit Finlay (SmackDOwn!) (9:00) in a "Belfast Brawl" match...Interpromotional Money in the Bank Ladder Match: 'CM Punk (ECW) defeated Shelton Benjamin (ECW), Chris Jericho (RAW), Carlito Carribean Cool (RAW), Montel Vontavious Porter (SmackDown!), Ken Kennedy (RAW) and John Morrison (ECW) (14:00) in an "Interpromotional Money in the Bank Ladder" match...'RAW vs. SmackDown! Match: Batista (SmackDown!) pinned Umaga (RAW) (7:00) in a "RAW vs. SmackDown!" match...ECW World Heavyweight Title Match: Kane (SmackDown!) pinned Chavo Guerrero Jr. (0:09) to win the title...Career Threatening Match: Shawn Michaels (RAW) pinned Ric Flair (20:00) in a "Career Threatening" match ending Ric Flair's wrestling career...Playboy Bunny-Mania Lumberjills Match: Beth Phoenix and Melina defeated Maria Kenallis and Ashley Massaro (5:00) in a "Playboy Bunny-Mania Lumberjill" match. Lumberjills Were: Cherry (SmackDown!), Eve Torres, Michelle McCool (SmackDown!), Victoria (SmackDown!), Mickie James (RAW), Jillian Hall (RAW), Katie Lea Burchill (RAW), Kelly Kelly (ECW), Layla-El (ECW), and Maryse (SmackDown!). Rapper Snoop Dogg was the special ring announcer...RAW World Heavyweight Title Match (Triple Threat Match): Randy Orton defeated Triple H and John Cena (14:00) in a "Triple Threat" match to retain the title when Orton pinned Cena...Wrestler Vs. Boxer, No Disqualification Match: WBC World Welterweight Champion, Floyd Mayweather Jr., defeated The Big Show (12:00) in a "Wrestler Vs. Boxer, No Disqualification" match...SmackDown! World Heavyweight Title Match: The Undertaker pinned Edge (24:00) to win the title. WrestleMania 25 - Houston, TX - Reliant Stadium - April 5, 2009 (matinee) (61,661; announced at 72,744) WWE Smackdown! Tag Team Champions Carlito & Primo Colon defeated WWE Raw Tag Team Champions John Morrison & Mike Mizanin in a unification lumberjack match when Primo pinned Morrison with the Back Stabber at 8:21 after avoiding a reverse suplex attempt; lumberjacks for the match included: the Great Khali, Cryme Tyme, Jamie Noble, Charlie Haas, Hurricane Helms, Goldust, Jimmy Wang Yang, Evan Bourne, R Truth, William Regal, Paul Burchill, Tommy Dreamer, ECW World Champion Jack Swagger, Dolph Ziggler, The Brian Kendrick, Ezikiel Jackson, Mike Knox, Vladimir Kozlov, Curt Hawkins & Zach Ryder; Todd Grisham & Matt Striker provided commentary for the bout (WrestleMania 25) Pay-per-view bouts - featured Howard Finkel introducing Nicole Scherzinger of the Pussycat Dolls to perform "America, the Beautiful;" included Jim Ross, Michael Cole, & Jerry Lawler on commentary; featured footage from the WrestleMania Axxess, the WWE art auction, and coverage from the local media, along with comments from fans, international fans, and Matt Striker; included Lilian Garcia introducing Kid Rock, who perfomed "Bawitdaba," "Rock n Roll Jesus," "Cowboy," and "All Summer Long;" featured an ad for the National Guard; included an ad for "Legends of WrestleMania;" NASCAR driver Carl Edwards and Evander Holyfield were shown in attendance; included an ad for the 2009 WWE Draft on April 13; featured an ad promoting WrestleMania 26 on March 28, 2010 in Phoenix, AZ; included the introduction of the WWE 2009 Hall of Fame Class - Terry & Dory Funk Jr., Bill Watts, Howard Finkel, Koko B. Ware, the Von Erichs - represented by David Von Erich, Ricky Steamboat, and Steve Austin; moments later, Austin went backstage and returned by driving an ATV around the ring; Austin then celebrated in the ring and drank a few beers before sharing one with Ross at ringside and then throwing a cooler of beer into the ring; Austin then drove back up the aisle on the ATV; featured an ad for Backlash 2009; featured a closing video package highlighting the show, set to the tune of "Touched" by Vast and "Shoot to Thrill" and "War Machine" by AC/DC: CM Punk defeated Christian, WWE US Champion MVP, Mark Henry (w/ Tony Atlas), Finlay (w/ Hornswoggle), Shelton Benjamin, Kane, and Kofi Kingston in a Money in the Bank ladder match at 14:24 after repeatedly kicking Kane in the head and knocking him off the top of an adjacent ladder Santina Marella won a 25-diva battle royal at around the 7-minute mark by last eliminating WWE Women's Champion Melina and Beth Phoenix; other participants included: Kelly Kelly, Layla, Jillian Hall, Nikki & Brie Bella, Michelle McCool, Rosa Mendez, Maria, Eve, Katie Lea, Gail Kim, Alicia Fox, WWE Divas Champion Maryse, Mickie James, Natalya Neidhart, Tiffany, Victoria, Sunny, Joy Giovanni, Jackie Gayda, Torrie Wilson, and Molly Holly; Kid Rock performed "So Hott" as the divas came out for the match; Mae Young was the guest timekeeper for the match; after the contest, the winner referred to himself as "Santina Marella," Santino's sister, and was presented with a sash and crown by Candice Michelle Chris Jericho defeated Ricky Steamboat, Roddy Piper, & Jimmy Snuka (w/ Ric Flair) in a handicap elimination match at 8:57; prior to the bout, Flair hugged Mickey Rourke, who sat ringside for the match; Snuka submitted to the Walls of Jericho at 3:46; Jericho pinned Piper with a running enzuiguri at 4:45; Jericho pinned Steamboat with the Code Breaker; after the bout, Flair fought off Jericho until Jericho gained the upper hand and hit the Code Breaker; moments later, Jericho grabbed the mic and said he was the best in the world and did what he said he was going to do; he then called out Rourke at ringside and said he wanted him to come in the ring and apologize for what he said about Jericho months ago; after being called a coward, Rourke climbed in the ring and backed Jericho into the corner after a series of missed jabs; moments later, Rourke landed a left hand punch which knocked Jericho to the mat; Rourke then celebrated in the ring with Flair Matt Hardy pinned Jeff Hardy in an extreme rules match at 13:15 after putting Jeff's head in a steel chair and hitting the Twist of Fate, moments after avoiding a leapfrog legdrop off the top of a ladder over another ladder set up in the ring Rey Mysterio Jr. pinned WWE IC Champion John Bradshaw Layfield to win the title at the 21-second mark with the 619 and splash off the top; prior to the bout, JBL cut a promo on his way to the ring in which he said he had a vision that he would return to Texas as champion at a time when the state had no champions or real men and that the fans needed him as a local hero; Mysterio came out for the bout dressed as Heath Ledger's Joker; after the bout, JBL grabbed the mic and said he quit The Undertaker pinned Shawn Michaels at 30:43 with the tombstone after catching Michaels attempting a moonsault off the top; prior to the bout, Michaels was lowered from the rafters while Taker rose from underneath the entrance stage; during the contest, Taker landed awkwardly on his head after hitting a dive to the floor, with Michaels pulling a cameraman (Sim Snuka) in front of him to take the blow; after the bout, a graphic appeared on the entrance screen which read "17-0" (Shawn Michaels: His Journey) John Cena defeated World Heavyweight Champion Edge and the Big Show to win the title at 14:44 by pinning Show after dropping Show with the FU and then dropping Edge with the FU on top of Show; prior to the bout, several dozen men dressed as Cena lined the aisle to the tune of Cena's "Basic Thuganomics" and did the "You can't see me" hand sign until Cena made his entrance to "My Time is Now;" after the bout, Cena celebrated into the crowd WWE World Champion Triple H pinned Randy Orton at 23:35 with the Pedigree after kicking the challenger in the head and hitting him with a sledgehammer while the referee was knocked out; prior to the ring entrances, Triple H was shown in a backstage hallway with Vince McMahon and Shane McMahon; in his entrance, Triple H threw his sledgehammer through a plate window positioned at the entranceway, then walked through the debris; stipulations stated Triple H could lose the title via disqualification or count-out; after the bout, Triple H stood above Orton and held up the title belt. WrestleMania 26 - Glendale, AZ - University of Phoenix Stadium - March 28, 2010 (matinee) (61,093; about 55,000 paid; announced at 72,219) Yoshi Tatsu won a 26-man battle royal at 8:31 by last eliminating Zack Ryder; other participants included: Cryme Tyme, David Hart Smith & Tyson Kidd, Finlay, Chavo Guerrero Jr., Mark Henry, Goldust, Santino Marella, Primo Colon, Jimmy Wang Yang, Slam Master J, the Great Khali, Caylen Croft & Trent Baretta, Tyler Reks, Chris Masters, Sho Funaki, Vance Archer, Mike Knox, Carlito, Vladimir Kozlov, William Regal, and Luke Gallows; eliminations: Primo by Archer (0:09); Slam Master J by Knox (0:16); Croft & Barretta by Henry via a double clothesline (0:57); Guerrero by Henry via a press slam onto Croft & Barretta on the floor (1:08); Henry by Khali following a chop to the head (1:15); Khali by Gallows, Ryder, Tatsu, Masters, Archer, Carlito, Know, Shad, JTG, & Funaki (1:25); Gallows by Shad & JTG following a double clothesline (1:44); JTG by Shad (1:52); Masters by Archer via a boot to the face as Masters had the full nelson on Reks (4:05); Smith & Kidd by Kozlov (4:33); Kozlov by Knox following a clothesline from behind (4:37); Funaki by Knox (4:49); Goldust by Knox after Knox pulled down the top rope (4:51); Shad by Regal when Regal pulled down the top rope (5:02); Regal by Finlay (5:08); Reks by Ryder & Archer (5:14); Santino by Finlay after Santino hit the Cobra on Archer and Ryder (6:12); Yang by Archer via a boot to the face as Yang was on the apron (6:41); Archer by Tatsu following a dropkick to the back (6:46); moments later, Hornswoggle came out from under the ring and distracted Knox so Finlay could hit him with the shillelagh; Hornswoggle followed by hitting the frog splash; Carlito by Finlay via a clothesline (7:53); Finlay and Knox by Ryder as Finlay attempted to eliminate Knox (8:11); moments later, Ryder cleared Hornswoggle from the ring; Ryder by Tatsu; prior to the bout, Daniel Bryan, Darren Young, Skip Sheffield, Wade Barrett, Justin Gabriel, David Otunga, Heath Slater, and Michael Tarver appeared at the entrance stage to watch the bout; Michael Cole, Matt Striker, & Jerry Lawler provided commentary for the match (WrestleMania 26) Pay-per-view bouts - featured an opening fly over by three jets; included Fantasia performing "America the Beautiful;" featured Michael Cole, Jerry Lawler, & Matt Striker on commentary; included footage of media appearances and WrestleMania Axxess events during the week, featuring John Cena Kofi Kingston, Hornswoggle, WWE US Champion & WWE Unified Tag Team Champion Mike Mizanin, Sgt. Slaughter, Santino Marella, John Morrison, Brie & Nikki Bella, Bret Hart, the Big Show, World Heavyweight Champion Chris Jericho and comments from international fans who flew in for the event; featured a "Don't try this at home" PSA; included Josh Matthews conducting a backstage interview with Vickie Guerrero, surrounded by WWE Women's Champion Michelle McCool, WWE Divas Champion Maryse, Alicia Fox, and Layla; moments later, Guerrero took the mic and spoke about her WrestleMania in-ring debut later in the show; Vickie then brought Jillian Hall into camera view, who sang Tina Turner's "Simply the Best" until the other divas walked off; after Vickie too walked off, Santino walked in, advertised Slim Jim, and then bit into one - causing Jillian to first become Mae Young, Gene Okerlund, and finally Melina; featured an ad promoting Extreme Rules 2010; included footage from the 2010 WWE Hall of Fame ceremony; featured Howard Finkel introducing the Hall of Fame class - Mad Dog Vachon, wheeled out by a Bella twin, Antonio Inoki, Bob Ueker, Wendi Richter, Gorgeous George - represented by his ex wife and helped out by the other Bella - Stu Hart - represented by the Hart family - and Ted Dibiase; included a Slim Jim commercial featuring Edge; featured a recap of the Bret Hart vs. Vince McMahon feud to the tune of Civil Twilight's "Human;" included the announcement that WrestleMania 27 would be held April 3, 2011 in Atlanta, GA; featured an announcement from Justin Roberts that 72,219 were in attendance for the show; included footage from the 26-man battle royal, held before the show aired on pay-per-view, in which Yoshi Tatsu eliminated Zack Ryder to win: WWE Unified Tag Team Champions - WWE US Champion Mike Mizanin & the Big Show defeated John Morrison & R-Truth at 3:24 when Show pinned Morrison following a punch as Morrison attempted the Flying Chuck on Miz after Show tagged himself in to the match Randy Orton defeated Ted Dibiase Jr. and Cody Rhodes at 9:02 by pinning Dibiase with the RKO after avoiding Dream Street; late in the bout, Orton kicked Rhodes in the head Jack Swagger defeated WWE IC Champion Drew McIntyre, Kane, Christian, MVP, Kofi Kingston, Matt Hardy, Evan Bourne, Shelton Benjamin, and Dolph Ziggler at 13:44 after ramming the briefcase into Christian's face as both men stood atop a ladder Triple H pinned Sheamus with the Pedigree at 12:10; late in the bout, Triple H kicked out of Sheamus's boot to the face Rey Mysterio Jr. pinned CM Punk (w/ Luke Gallows & Serena) at 6:30 with the 619 and springboard splash after causing Punk to collide with Gallows on the apron; prior to the bout, Punk cut a promo on his way to the ring in which he said he was not a monster but rather a savior and could save the 70,000 fans in attendance; Punk's trunks were in the style of the GI Joe franchise of the 1980s; Mysterio dressed in the style of Avatar for the match; mid-way through the match, some in the crowd chanted "CM Punk" while others followed with "sucks;" stipulations stated Mysterio would have to join the Straight Edge Society if he lost Bret Hart defeated Vince McMahon in a no holds barred lumberjack match via submission with the Sharpshooter at 11:09 after repeatedly hitting him with a steel chair; prior to the match, McMahon walked out and said Hart deserved a WrestleMania screwjob and said he found a bunch of lumberjacks; McMahon then introduced the entire Hart Family, including David Hart Smith, Tyson Kidd, and Natalya Neidhart who would be supporting McMahon; after Bruce Hart revealed that he would be the guest referee for the match, Bret took the mic and said he knew what Vince was trying to do and that McMahon had been double crossed, then showing that the Harts were actually backing him and not McMahon; after the bout, Hart celebrated with the entire Hart family inside the ring (Hart's first WWE match in more than 12 years) World Heavyweight Champion Chris Jericho pinned Edge at 15:47 with the Code Breaker, moments after the challenger kicked out after being hit with the title belt behind the referee's back; after the bout, Jericho attempted to further injure Edge's leg but Edge fought back and eventually hit a spear from one commentary table to the other and through the timekeeper's barricade; moments later, Edge left ringside as trainers tended to Jericho on the floor (Breaking the Code: Behind the Walls of Chris Jericho) WWE Women's Champion Michelle McCool, WWE Divas Champion Maryse, Vickie Guerrero, Alicia Fox, & Layla defeated Beth Phoenix, Eve, Mickie James, Kelly Kelly, & Gail Kim at 3:24 when Vickie pinned Kelly with a frog splash John Cena defeated WWE World Champion Batista to win the title at 13:30 via submission with the STFU after avoiding the sit-down powerbomb; following Batista's entrance, the United Air Force Honor Guard Drill Team performed at the entrance stage to introduce Cena; both men received mixed reactions; late in the bout, Cena kicked out after sustaining the powerbomb; moments later, Batista kicked out after sustaining the FU; after the match, Cena celebrated at ringside beside fans who wore "We Hate Cena" T-shirts The Undertaker pinned Shawn Michaels in a No DQ, no count-out match at 24:01 with a jumping tombstone, moments after Michaels kicked out of the tombstone, struggled to his feet, gave Taker his own thumb across the throat signal, and slapped Taker across the face; prior to the match, Taker came up through the entrance stage and wore a hood rather than his traditional hat; following both men's entrance, Michaels gave Taker his own thumb across the throat signal; mid-way through the match, Michaels was tended to on the floor by a trainer after sustaining a tombstone on the floor; after the bout, a graphic appeared on the entrance stage which read "18-0;" stipulations stated Michaels would have to retire if he lost; moments later, Taker pulled Michaels to his feet as the crowd chanted "Thank you, Shawn;" the two then shook hands and hugged before Taker left the ring; the crowd chanted "HBK" and "Thank you" as Michaels looked out at the audience, then kneeling and looking up at the sky; Michaels thanked the crowd, left the ring, and waved to them as he made his way backstage, stopping to kneel at the entrance stage and look to the sky again (WWE's Best Pay-Per-View Matches 2009-2010)